Uta no prince sama christmas special
by Darkest Nightmare1193
Summary: An uta no prince sama christmas theme story.
1. 5 Days before Christmas

**Well since it's Christmas, I'm gonna write a Christmas theme story in Uta no prince sama. This chapter is gonna be in third person! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

**As much as I want to, I don't own Uta no prince sama and their characters. **

It was 5 days before christmas and STARISH, Quartet Night, Shining Saotome, Ringo, Ryuuga, Tomochika and Nanami were all excited. They were having a gift exchange like last year but they also wanted to give Nanami a special present. STARISH kept panicking whenever Nanami wasn't around about what present they should give her. Ren wanted to give her a kiss, Tokiya had already bought his presents a month ago which was a beautiful snowflake necklace made out of diamond. Nanami was currently out buying presents for everyone with her best friend Tomochika.

"AHHH! What should I get her?" Otoya shouted in his room.

"Lower your voice! I'm trying to do my work!" Tokiya complained.

"But I don't know what to get Nanami!" Otoya whined.

"She will love anything you give her." Tokiya said pushing Otoya out so he could do his work in peace.

"But I can't just give anything! It has to be special!" Otoya whined but Tokiya slammed the door closed. Otoya frowned and walked to the living room. He remembered every time he and Nanami were together having fun. Suddenly he had an idea! He rushed back to his room and grabbed a few things and ran to buy something. Tokiya just sighed and got back to work, glad the red head left.

_Meanwhile..._

Syo and Natsuki was having the same problem. To them Nanami was their everything. They accepted all of them and understood them. Natsuki originally wanted to bake a cake and give it to Nanami with a Piyo-chan toy, but Syo said that his cooking was deadly and threw it out. Syo was outside walking in the snow remembering when Nanami and him took a walk together. Nanami laughed so cheerfully when it began to snow. Then he remembered they had saw an injured bird, and Nanami helped it and named it Hime which meant princess. Hime took a liking to Nanami and became her pet, never leaving her side, except when Nanami had to leave the Master Dorm. To be honest, he thought of Nanami as his princess. Then Syo decided to write Nanami a song. But first he needed to get one of Nanami's lyric-less songs. He knew Nanami wasn't home yet, so he snuck into Nanami's room and took the folder of songs that she wrote for him. Then he ran to his room and began writing lyrics. He felt a little guilty about sneaking in, but it would be worth it.

"Syo-chan! I got the perfect present for Haru-chan!" Natsuki barged into the room.

"What is it?" Syo asked without looking up.

"A pair of gloves and a scarf!" Natsuki said, showing Syo a pair of light pink gloves with a white furry cuff and a light pink scarf.

_"That's a pretty normal christmas gift."_ Syo thought.

"I hope Haru-chan likes it!" Natsuki smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Syo said and got back to work on the lyrics.

_Meanwhile..._

Masato and Ren were in their room. Masato was writing 'Christmas' in kanji and Ren was throwing darts.

_"What should I get her?"_ Masato thought.

_"Should I get her something more than a kiss. Toki bought a pretty expensive looking necklace. Maybe mine won't be enough."_ Ren thought. Masato finished his writing and hanged it before leaving the room to Ren. Masato walked around town and decided to buy Nanami a camera. Meanwhile, Ren decided to get Nanami a photo album. He walked out and bought one and decided to fill some of them with pictures of everyone. Ren asked Shining, Ringo, Ryuuga, STARISH and Quartet Night for photos. He placed them in the album and had a small caption for each one. Then Ren proceeded to wrap it and then got back to throwing darts.

Masato had bought a pretty expensive camera. It was white and light pink and Masato nearly spent all of his allowance from home. But it didn't matter to him. Nanami was more important to him. He saw Cecil while he was walking home. He overheard Cecil mumbling about Haruka and presents. Cecil was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Masato walk by. But Masato didn't care, he just hurried home and continued with his life after storing away the wrapped up present somewhere safe.

Cecil wanted to get a cat related or music related present for his beloved Haruka. After all, Haruka had named him Kupperu when he was a cat, and music led him to Haruka. He passed the jewerly store and saw what he wanted to get Haruka. There was a bracelet with a black cat and a music note attached to it. It was perfect! Cecil bought it immediately and went home satisfied.

Meanwhile with Nanami and Tomochika...

Nanami had bought a few presents already and they were pretty expensive but when she woke up, there had been a letter addressed to her. It was from a anonymous person. This person asked Nanami to buy a special gift for everyone along with the gift exchange and give it to everyone personally. This person also knew Nanami might have trouble affording presents and gave a huge amount of money. Right now she had bought presents for Ringo, Ryuuga, Shining, and Ai. Ringo got a scarf, Ryuuga got a book that he wanted to read but it hasn't came out yet. Nanami had begged the writer to give her a copy. But anyways Shining got a new song she composed and Ai got a new computer. Currently Nanami was wondering what to give everyone else while she ate lunch with her best friend.

"So, Haruka. Who do you like?" Tomochika asked.

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked.

"Is there anyone you love?" Tomochika asked.

"Eh?! No! I like them all as friends!" Nanami said.

"Seriously. You're surrounded by famous idols and you can have any one of them but you don't choose one?" Tomochika frowned disappointed. Nanami began drifting off thinking about who could have sent her that letter.

"Haruka? Hello?" Tomochika asked waving her hand in front of Nanami's face.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say Tomo-chan?" Nanami snapped out of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Tomochika asked.

"About that letter this morning." Nanami sighed. "Who could have sent it?" She zipped her strawberry smoothie.

"It could be anyone. So have you decided what to give the others?" Tomochika asked.

"No. I'm not sure. I guess I can get Ittoki-kun a new guitar, Syo-kun the latest copy of Hyuuga-sensei's movie that hasn't come out yet and Masato some new calligraphy brushes and paper." Nanami said.

"How about getting Shinomiya-San a new viola. And for Ren you can give him a kiss." Tomochika wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! I can't do that! How about a new saxophone fore Jinguji-San?" Nanami suggested.

"Aww. Fine." Tomochika pouted and they proceeded to go back shopping for everyone else's gifts. They finished shopping around 6pm and Tomochika helped Nanami bring everything home. There was so many things that they had to make a quick trip back to drop off stuff and return back shopping. Nanami made sure her room was locked and the presents were hidden so no one could find it ahead of time.

"See you on Christmas Tomo-chan!" Nanami waved goodbye after Tomochika helped her bring everything upstairs.

"Bye Haruka!" Tomochika ran out and to her senpai's apartment, that she had to stay in because all senpais had to live with their kouhais. Nanami plopped onto her bed and fell asleep not noticing the letter sitting on her desk.

**Hmm. Who is this anomnyous benefacter? What's in the letter this time? What did some people get for others for Christmas? Since I didn't include what everyone got. I'll be posting daily, so expect a new chapter tomorrow. But please please please, post a review and tell me what presents should everyone get. Like what should Camus get from Nanami. And for Reiji, and Ranmaru too. Cause I'm stumped.**


	2. 4 Days before Christmas

**Thank you so much for the Christmas present idea! I hope this chapter is good enough for a reward!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Uta no prince sama characters and never will no matter how much I want them**

**Nanami POV**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for the day. I showered and got dress before working on my new song. President wanted me to compose a Christmas song for STARISH to sing the day before Christmas. I was almost finished with it, I just need to figure out a few more lines and I'll be finished!

"Nanami! Time to eat!" Otoya knocked on the door.

"Hai!" I replied and went downstairs. I finished eating quickly and began to work on my song again. I had no inspiration what so ever! I ruffled my hair in disappointment.

"Snow! Snow!" Hime sang.

"That's it! I got it!" I said happily as I scribbled down the remaining pieces of the song.

"Arigato Hime! Stay here. I'll be right back." I thanked my bird, as I went downstairs.

"Here! I'm done!" I said happily and I handed STARISH the new song.

"Now we just need lyrics!" Otoya said.

"Let's get to work then." Tokiya said.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and went back upstairs.

"I'm back Hime!" I entered the room and for the first time noticed the letter. I opened it and read.

_Dear Haruka,_

_I was gonna send you this later, but I figured hey why not just send it now? So look under your bed for half of your present. The other half is in the closet. Please be gentle when taking the one from under your bed out. It's fragile I guess. Also open it when you read this letter. Merry early christmas!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

I wondered what the present could be, as I looked under my bed to find 2 wrapped present. I took it out from under my bed and unwrapped it to find a sleeping baby wolf in a cage and then I unwrapped the other one to find a sleeping puppy also in a cage! I gently placed the cages on my bed and walked to my closet and found another wrapped present. I opened it to find food, toys and any necessary items for the animals. I also found a note.

_Please take care of them. I hope they can become your friend like your bird Hime. They are partially tamed already I guess. But I wanted to tell you something, but right now is not the time. Soon. Btw I already filled out registration forms for them. The wolf's name is Silver Fang, and the puppy is Shadow. Plus they are both girls._

"Silver Fang and Shadow. Well seems like I have two new addition to the family." I sighed. Then I turned around to find the two dogs awake and watching me.

"Hello." I bent down and stared at them. Then after I closed the window and doors, I opened their cages. The two dog slowly walked out and sniffed each other. I reached a hand out to pet Silver Fang. He sniffed my hand and then rubbed his head against my hand. I did the same for Shadow.

"Welcome to the family." I said. Hime wasn't particularly happy with these two new additions but she didn't complain.

"Want to go meet my friends?" I asked the two dogs. They whimpered slightly and walked over to the food, sitting down next to it.

"You're hungry? Give me a sec." I said and poured food and water into Silver Fang's bowl and then did the same for Shadow.

"Here. You two have a lot to teach me. I don't know much on taking care of dogs." I said watching them eat. Soon they were finished and were ready to meet STARISH. I opened the door and walked to the practice room where I knew they would be. I told Silver Fang and Shadow to behave, before we entered. They had apparently finished the lyrics and were practicing the choreography.

"Minna. I have something to show you." I said.

"What is it?" Otoya asked stopping the music.

"These two." I said, Shadow and Silver Fang walked in.

"Is that a wolf?! Where did you get that?!" Syo asked frightened.

"I don't know who gave me it just yet. But this person sent me money for presents and has been helping me for a while. The wolf's name is Silver Fang, and the puppy is Shadow. They are both girls and they are tamed, so don't worry about that." I said bending down to pet Silver Fang.

"Want to pet her?" I asked. "But you have to let her sniff your hand first." Otoya was brave, and stepped forward. Silver sniffed his hand and then let Otoya pet her.

"Wow, her fur is as soft as velvet." Otoya commented. Shadow began barking for attention.

"Seems like Shadow wants some praises too." I chuckled. Tokiya bent down and petted Shadow.

"So cute. And Shadow is a good name. Her fur is as black as midnight." Tokiya said. Soon everyone started petting them and showering them in attention.

"They are so cute!" Natsuki said.

"Shinomiya-San. Please don't hug them okay?" I asked. Syo had once warned me not to let Natsuki hug things or people or else he would break or kill them.

"Hai!" Natsuki said.

"What's going on here?" Reiji asked entering the room, with the rest of Quartet night. "What's that?" Reiji looked over our shoulders.

"Is that a wolf?!" Reiji screamed.

"It's not gonna bite." Ren said.

"Why do you have a wolf?" Ranmaru asked.

"Someone gave her to me." I said.

"Wanna pet her?" Syo asked, holding up Silver Fang. Reiji held his hand out hesitantly and Silver sniffed it and allowed Reiji to pet her and hold her.

"Aww. So cute." Reiji cooed.

"Shadow." I called and the black fur-ball ran over to me jumping into my arms.

"I should probably bring them back to my room. They had enough excitement for one day." I chuckled. I placed Shadow on the floor and Reiji did the same with Silver Fang.

"Come on girls." I said and the two dogs followed me to my room. I set up the rest of the stuff I got, all the food, toys, bed, etc. for the dogs and the two girls went to sleep. I smiled and continued my day.

**...**

**Was it good? I kinda ran out of ideas at the end so I just ended it like that.**


	3. SO SORRY

**I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, but I really need to apologize for what I have to do. I am really really busy, and the file I saved on my computer deleted and now I had to rewrite the chapter! But due to all my school work piling up, and my dad making me do it all before Winter Break, I can't type it again today. I will try my best to post 2 chapters tomorrow though, to make up for it.**

**IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

***Silver Fang walks up to me and licks my face***

**Love you Silver. And all you reviewers and readers! **


	4. 3&2 days before Christmas

**Well I got lazy cause I can't think of events to make each day super exciting so I posted 2 chapters in one! The chapters are really short too.**

**Disclaimer**

**I will never own any Uta no prince sama characters.**

**Chapter 3: 3 days before Christmas**

Nanami woke up and did her normal morning routine. Feeding her pets, showering and then she got ready for work. Unfortunately she did have work today, luckily she didn't have work until 1 week after Christmas. She ate breakfast and headed off to work leaving STARISH and Quartet Night in charge of the dorms. At work, Nanami got a phone call.

"Hello? Hai. Yes this is Nanami Haruka. Is it really you?! I missed you! Akira is there too?! Yay! And you're coming too! I'm so happy you could make it! See you soon!" Nanami said into the phone pausing every once in a while. After that nothing exciting happened. Nanami came home, hanged out with STARISH, ate dinner.

"Ren-sama!" Nanami heard someone scream from outside. Everyone looked outside to find Ren's fangirls.

"Jinguji. Go deal with them." Masato said getting back to writing.

"Are you jealous?" Ren teased.

"No. Why would I be? I would be killed by that crowd." Masato said.

"He's jealous!" Ren began saying. Masato sighed, got out of his seat and kicked Ren out of the door. Ren shrugged and went downstairs.

"Ren-sama! Look this way!" One of the fangirls screamed. Ren looked in that direction and the girls squealed and got a nosebleed or both.

"Sorry girls. But my heart is taken already." Ren said and walked upstairs. The girls on the other hand were fuming. Who dare takes their Ren? They all thought. Little did they know, said girl was composing a song. Nanami sneezed.

"Who's talking about me?" Nanami asked herself.

**Chapter 4: 2 D****ays before Christmas**

**Nanami POV**

I woke up to Shadow and Silver Fang licking my face.

"Come on was that really necessary?" I chuckled and got up. I quickly fed Hime and the dogs, then proceeded to take my real shower. I do not need a bath in dog saliva first thing in the morning. I proceeded downstairs to eat breakfast and after that I played piano. I played songs my friend composed. (Nightcore-Demons, Nightcore-What hurts the most, Gone Forever-Three day grace, and Kelly Clarkson-what doesn't kill you) Little did I know, everyone was listening.

"Nanami? Did you compose those songs?" Otoya asked entering the room.

"No. My friend did." I answered. "These songs were about her not me."

"Little lamb, what happened to your friend?" Ren asked, for once looking a little worried.

"She had a bad past that's all." I said.

"I'll be in my room, please don't disturb." I headed upstairs and began wrapping the presents. I had forgotten to do it, so I had to know before I forget.

"Ah! I forgot about their presents!" I said remembering that I didn't get a present for my two friends. I remembered one loved animals, music and fighting. The other loved the outdoors. I took out a sword I had kept in my closet, it wasn't old and had been kept in top condition. It began glowing black and shaking slightly.

"Shh. Calm down Nova." The light faded and the shaking stopped. This was my special sword, it actually had a spirit. It was hungry for blood though, so I couldn't control it. But she might. I took out a bracelet making kit and made a nature bracelet.

"Done. Just in time to compose a song and then sleep." I sighed in relief and began writing a song.


	5. Christmas Eve

**So this chapter is gonna be very boring I tell you. I'm gonna give you a glimpse of the people Nanami was talking about. I'm sorry this and the previous chapter was boring but I kinda lost a little determination for the story. I'm trying my best to keep going though.**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any Uta no prince sama characters.

Nanami woke up at her desk with a sweater on her. She pulled it off and realizes it was Tokiya's sweater.

"I must have fell asleep while composing and Ichinose-San wanted to make sure I didn't catch a cold." Nanami thought and looked at her new song. Lyrics slowly formed in her head and it made Nanami think of Akira.

Flashback

"Akira!"a younger Nanami called out to the girl drawing under the tree.

"What are you drawing?" Nanami asked peeking over Akira's shoulder.

"You can't see." Akira said covering the drawing. Akira and Nanami were childhood friends. Nanami was staying with her grandma in the country side and they found Akira abandoned so they took her in.

"Aww. Why not?" Nanami pouted. Akira stayed silent. She was very shy and didn't want to tell Nanami, she was drawing a picture of her.

Flashback end

Nanami remembered that moment well. After that, Nanami had snuck into Akira's room and peeked at the drawing. She was surprised it was a drawing of her. But she knew Akira always looked up to Nanami so it was expected. Nanami soon attended Shining Academy and left Akira to take care of her grandma. When she had returned home because she 'ran away', Akira had already left following a popular idol group. Now finally, Nanami could she her little sister.

Nanami walked downstairs and found STARISH and Quartet night watching TV.

"Um. Here Ichinose-San." Nanami handed Tokiya his sweater.

"Why do you have his sweater little lamb?" Ren asked.

"I fell asleep on my desk." Nanami said.

"I went upstairs to tell her it was dinner, and found her asleep. I didn't want her to catch a cold." Tokiya said simply. "Now we have to get going to the concert remember?" Everyone nodded and STARISH left leaving Nanami and Quartet night at the dorms. Tokiya turned on the mini tv and they watched.

"Hello everyone! SHADOWS here! Since yesterday we had Ichinose-chan here, today it'll be Hyuuga!" Everybody turned to the TV. There was the idol group SHADOWS with Hyuuga.

"Thanks for having me SHADOWS." Hyuuga said.

"No problem. Today we will be interviewing Hyuuga about his movies." A blue purplish hair girl said.

"What got you inspired?" A member of SHADOWS asked.

"I wanted to give kids a role model to look up to and try to be like." Hyuuga said.

"Were you nervous during the first movie?" Another girl asked.

"Honestly, yes." Hyuuga said a little embarrassed.

"That's fine. I was nervous during my debut live too." One girl said.

"Do you plan on continuing this Prince series?" Another girl asked.

"We will have to see. I want to continue it but we may not have enough to go on." Hyuuga said sadly.

"I hope you can make another. I know a lot of fans out there. There was a person I heard of, he was inspired to move forward even with his health problems." A girl put her hand on Hyuuga's shoulders.

"Now the interview is over. It was a pleasure having you." The blue purplish hair girl said.

"And it was a pleasure being here." Hyuuga said as her walked off.

"And now, we will like to sing a song we dedicated to all of you!" SHADOWS announced. They began singing a beautiful song.

"I wish all of you a good Christmas!" SHADOWS said finishing the song and walked off. At that time, STARISH arrived and performed. The crowd loved them cheering as Quartet Night and Nanami cheered at the dorms watching. After that they got to work on decorating for the party. STARISH returned and helped out. Soon everything was ready and they all headed to their rooms and fell asleep.


End file.
